This Photograph is Proof
by Underneath All Elsewhere
Summary: Rico's dark side consumes him, leaving none of his fellow classmates safe. Rico centric.
1. Part I

_I know you know, everything_  
_I know you didn't mean it_  
_ I know you didn't mean it..._

What if you had a once in a lifetime chance to do something so unthinkable, yet so remarkable, you knew you wouldn't be able to resist? No matter how many people you hurt, or how much your life changed after the fact?

Well, that was the decision I faced one chilly October evening.

It was getting cooler and the festival was dying down by the time I decided to walk home. I was done watching Jo treat Danny like a king and me like a peasant. If I couldn't get through to her, no one could. Even though my feet were killing me, I knew if I didn't get home by ten I was dead. It was a school night and I was barely ever allowed out of the house anyway. Jo had said her father could drive me home, but if I had accepted the offer, I never would have gotten the opportunity to flip Green Grove High School on its head.

There they were, in a tight embrace, their lips moving heatedly together. Goodness, I thought, get a room for crying out loud! Anyone could walk past and see. When they didn't immediately stop, I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. It was kind of dark so the quality wasn't top notch, but I could definitely do some editing in Picasa. As they moved apart, I quickened my pace. I hoped they hadn't seen. I didn't dare look over my shoulder as I heard Lacey asking if he'd heard something.

I couldn't believe it. Danny and Lacey, who would have thought? Now I had the proof. All I had to do was show Jo who her knight in shining armor really was. Then she might rethink abandoning me for him. I know I sound like a jealous brat, but who did Danny think he was? Swooping in as a child criminal, only to steal my best friend who he hadn't had any contact with in half a decade? I'd be a dead man before I allowed him to break Jo's heart all over again.

The phone glowed bright in my hand. It hurt my eyes to stare at it in the dark, but I had to make sure it was really them. Two jet black heads basically fused together. His arms wrapped around her waist, her fingers tangled in his hair. This was unbelievable.

Slowly, a grin crept across my lips. Not ten minutes ago, I was basically mad at the world. Now I had more than enough reasons to smile.

/

Once at home, I entered through the back door and raced upstairs to my room. I dove onto my bed and grabbed my laptop from the nightstand. I connected my phone to its USB cord and plugged it into my laptop.

As soon as the photo had been uploaded, I clicked the Picasa icon. I brightened the picture, adjusted the contrast, and gave it a thick, white border.

A flashbulb suddenly went off in my mind. I wasn't just going to show Jo; I could out them to the entire school! Lacey would be pushed off her pedestal, losing her boyfriend in the process. Danny would become even more of a pariah than he already was. This was too good to be true.

I had to get to school at least thirty minutes early tomorrow so I could make around one hundred copies. Tonight was my lucky night! I was going to go from zero to hero because of a picture of two people playing tonsil hockey.

Rico Suave, indeed.

/

There was an extremely outdated copy machine by the teacher's lounge that only charged a penny per copy. I knew it would take longer than the newer, high efficiency models in the library. However, if I wanted to remain anonymous, I was going to have to sacrifice my time.

I had to make the copies _and _be my own look out, which wasn't an easy job. Since the building opened for students at 7:30, I had to be the first one in the door. As the clock edged closer and closer to eight, I pulled my hood over my head and stacked the copies into a neat pile. Once I had made one hundred copies, I inserted a dollar bill and ducked into the hallway.

Classes didn't begin until 8:15, but I couldn't post the pictures all over school in only fifteen minutes. Plus, the hallways were starting to fill up pretty quickly. I either had to skip first period or wait until lunch to do the dirty work.

As I made my way to my locker, the sound of my phone chiming startled me. If anyone found out what I was about to do, I would be ruined. It was a text from Jo. _Can we talk? _It read. _Not now, I'm busy_. I replied hastily. I still had a bad taste in my mouth from last night's revelations. At least now I had all the power in my hands. I was going to kill more than two birds with one stone. Lacey would be labeled a slut, Jo would realize why she shouldn't trust Danny and never should have in the first place, and Archie, well…Archie was bound to do some serious damage. Plus, all of Lacey's little friends would no longer want to associate with her. And me? Well, I didn't even have to reveal myself. Pictures are worth more than a thousand words these days.

/

As soon as the bell signaling the end of third period sounded, I was the first one out the door. I had the copies and the tape in my backpack. After the halls cleared out, I was going to make my move.

"Rico?" Jo approached me. "What are you doing?"

"Ahem. I just, uh, I was about to…" I shoved the copies and the tape back in my bag. "The Mathletes have to do another fundraiser. You know, because of what your _friend_ did at the festival."

"You're posting ads now? What about lunch?"

"Go on without me. Wait, I mean, aren't you eating with your _new _best friend?" I stared her down head on, daring her to cross me again.

"Not cool, Rico," she spat, turning away. "Get back to me when you stop acting like such a girl!"

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, I taped the first picture to Lacey's locker. Then I began to tape one onto every locker in sight.

I filled up almost every inch of empty wall with a picture. Then I decided to head outside and post some on the front and side doors of the school. Next was the gym, a few other hallways, and finally, the double doors leading into the cafeteria.

It was pretty full, but I had my hood pulled tightly over my head and I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure no one saw me.

After all one hundred copies were posted, my arms were feeling extremely tired. I collapsed onto the patio where some students were eating lunch, waiting for someone to notice the picture on the door.

"What's up, Rico?" I turned around, all the color draining from my face. It was Archie and Scott.

"What?" Why were these guys speaking to me? How in the hell did they even know my name? Did they know what I had done? But how, I mean, I was positive no one saw me putting up all those pictures….

"Have you seen my girlfriend anywhere around here?" Archie rolled his soccer ball down his arm and then passed it over to Scott, who headbutted it right into my lap.

"Why would I know where Lacey is?" I scoffed, desperately trying to maintain my cool.

"Whatever man, who needs you anyway?" Archie and Scott stalked off, leaving me to wipe the sweat from my brow and try to collect myself.

I stood up and walked into the cafeteria, hoping to find Jo. Much to my chagrin, I bumped into Danny instead.

"Whoa, Rico! Looking a little pale there, buddy." He smiled, and I wanted to sock him in the eye. Who did this idiot think he was, acting like we were friends?

"Feeling a little under the weather," I mumbled. "Just heading to the nurse's office."

"Feel better amigo." He clapped me on the shoulder and then walked towards the exit.

Then, I heard a blood curdling scream. The one I had been waiting for all afternoon. The scream I knew solidified all my hard work had paid off. I had to watch. Slowly, I turned and sat down at an empty table in the back.

Suddenly, the entire cafeteria was abuzz. "What the fuck is this, huh?" Archie gripped the paper in his hands, practically shoving it in Lacey's face. "_What the fuck is this_?" All went quiet as everyone stopped chatting and eating to watch the drama unfold.

Lacey whimpered, her shaky hands trying to wipe away forced tears. She didn't feel any remorse. When she had Danny's tongue down her throat, she looked…triumphant. As if Archie was right there watching, cheering her on.

"Archie, I don't know-"

"It's _you_ in the fucking picture, Lacey! You with that fucking _freak_ I told you to stay the fuck away from!"

"Calm down already!" Sarita shouted, stepping in between them. It looked like Lacey was actually crying real tears now.

"Not until she tells me what happened while all of us were out of town!" Archie threw the picture to the floor. "Is this what you do while I'm not around, Lacey? Make out with murderers in the street?" He pounded the table hard with his fist.

Scott clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to him. Phoebe and Sarita gathered their belongings as well as Lacey's and led her out of the cafeteria before Archie had another chance to make a scene. Little did they know, they were going to face another confrontation in the hallway.

I wondered where Danny had gone off to. Then I looked up and saw Jo glaring at me. It was as if she already knew. Maybe she did know. Who else had reason to do something like that? Certainly not a girl who wanted Archie for herself. The least obvious targets were nowhere to be found. So that pretty much left…me.

My phone chimed. _What the hell Rico? _I deleted Jo's text and rose to my feet, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I rushed out into the hallway to see what other damages had been done. Lacey was distraught. Then I saw Danny rush toward her. "What's going on? Why are pictures of us all over the school?"

"What are you talking about? You know that I-"

Scott and Archie came out into the hallway at that exact moment. I'm not even sure if Archie noticed all the pictures plastered over every visible surface along the hallway or Danny's stricken face first.

"Man, if you know what's good for you," he stepped closer, so they were nose to nose, "you would skip town _now_."

"Your relationship with Lacey is none of my business. And for the record, I didn't even do this."

"Then who did?" Sarita piped up. Lacey turned and ran.

"Lacey, don't." Danny ran to catch up with her, as did Phoebe.

"Watch your back, freak! I know where you live!" Archie shouted. He then began ripping all the pictures off the walls. If only he knew there were at least another fifty posted.

I smirked. The calm had already passed. This was the storm.

/

At the bike rack, after the last bell, Jo and Danny approached me.

"Rico, did you hear what happened?" Danny asked, looking more than a little defeated.

"I know exactly what happened," I said without looking at him, concentrating on unlocking my bike.

"Look, Rico. I don't know what happened the other night at the festival after you decided to walk home…." Jo let her words hang in the air, like she couldn't bear to think about completing her sentence.

"You think I did it?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Come on, Jo. You know me better than that."

"Do I, Rico?" Jo's eyes questioned me more than her voice did.

Danny turned away and sighed. "I have to figure out who did this."

"I mean, what's the big deal? It's not like you're making any friends here. Why does this even bother you?"

Both Jo and Danny were shocked, I knew, but I couldn't care less. This was what they both deserved. He needed to be hauled off to an actual jail this time and she definitely needed a reality check.

"I thought we were all friends."

"You're Jo's friend. So am I. When did _we_ become friends?" At that, I hopped on my bike and rode off. They would put the pieces together eventually. Just not with my help.

/

I decided to skip the diner, figuring Jo and Danny would already be there when I showed up. Instead, I decided to head to the local library. Halfway there, my phone rang. It was Jo. Of course. I heaved a sigh and almost pressed ignore, but then at the last minute decided to answer it.

"Rico speaking."

"I want to talk to you. About today."

"Of course you do, Jo. You think I sabotaged your little trio."

"No, I just…do you know anything about who could have taken that picture?"

"Look, if your friends want to do soft core porn and advertise it at school, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Rico! I can't believe you right now!"

"Look Jo, this is ridiculous."

"If you are, then what am I?"

"See, you're being immature."

"Don't turn this around on me, Rico. I know it was you."

"How are you going to prove it?"

"I'm sure the principal isn't too happy about it. This isn't something a future valedictorian would do now, is it?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't thought this all the way through. What if she squealed? Would it go on my permanent record? I had to change the subject.

"You're just jealous," I sneered, knowing all too well how to pull Jo's heartstrings.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jo. Danny was kissing Lacey in that picture. That didn't bother you at all? Not even the slightest bit?"

"Rico, I want to prove Danny's innocence. He's been my friend way longer than you have. What he does in his…personal life is…none of my business."

Yeah right. I knew Jo was feeling more than just disappointed _for _Danny, she was also disappointed_ in_ him. "Jo, it doesn't matter whether or not you're in love with him because obviously he's not in love with you." Our friendship wasn't important to her. She'd already all but chosen Danny over me.

Instantly, she hung up. I knew it. Jo was developing her first official crush…and it wasn't on me. She was going to pay just as much as her two lovebird friends were.

/

As I walked to school the next morning, I passed Danny's house just as he was stepping out the front door. He looked up and saw me, so I started running. Running usually equals guilt, but of course I couldn't outrun a madman.

"Rico! Hey!" He shouted, easily catching up to me.

I was panting as I slowed down, having barely ran to the end of his street. "Danny, hey. What's up, man?"

"Uh, nothing, just headed to school."

I gritted my teeth as I tried to regain control of my breathing. I couldn't avoid him now. I was going to have to improvise. "Shall we walk?"

"Lead the way."

We walked in silence the first few minutes, and then Danny stopped abruptly. "I know what you did."

"And what would that be?"

"You took that picture and decided to share it with everyone at school. Why? You could have just used facebook, twitter, tumblr, Instagram…."

"I don't use those websites, okay?" Shit. Shit. Shit. He trapped me. That cunning, conniving, clever criminal.

"Ah, so you did take the picture. Why Rico? What was in it for you?"

I swallowed and thought about breaking into a sprint. What was the use? Danny was already a star soccer player after being on the team for all of three weeks.

"You know what, Danny? Lots of things. I want Jo to stay away from you, don't you get it? You're poisonous. You suck the living daylight out of her. She's my friend, and I can't sit back and watch you do that to her."

"Somehow, I don't think you realize how much trouble you could get into." Danny studied me, waiting for my next move.

"Whatever. Tell whoever you want. They probably won't believe you anyway. I'm a nobody who spends all of his time studying and doesn't even have a facebook. But you? You're even more pathetic."

I left him standing there, because there was nothing left to do.

/

Sitting in homeroom, I wait for the morning announcements. The principal comes over the intercom, a rare occurrence.

"Good morning students of Green Grove High. As of late, there have been numerous disruptive behaviors flooding our usually peaceful institution. The latest incident has forced my staff and I to take drastic action."

I sunk further into my seat. "Thus, the staff and I have decided to block all social networking sites and disallow cell phone usage on campus. Anyone who violates this new rule will face suspension. We are also investigating each case separately, but the perpetrator or perpetrators of the video and picture fiascos will face dire consequences. Meanwhile, please rise for the pledge of allegiance."

As I stood up, I managed to knock all of my books over onto the floor. I placed my hand over my heart and recited the pledge along with the rest of the class, trying my best to keep from hyperventilating.

Jo leaned down to help me after the announcements ended. "Are you going to confess? Danny told me you two talked this morning."

"We didn't talk. He accused me and manipulated me into confessing to something I didn't do, Jo. Your friend _is _a sociopath."

Jo sighed and took her seat. I was glad she was finally letting it sink in. She still had time to extract herself from the situation.

/

On my way to lunch, I always take the long way. I enjoy walking through the deserted hallways because I fear crossing paths with the boisterous athletes who used to give me wedgies and push me against the lockers for fun. Today my long, lonely walks to lunch proved to be my lucky charm.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey." It was Danny's voice.

"Don't be." I hid behind a bank of lockers. When I thought it was safe, I peered around the corner.

He was rubbing his hand along her back, and although she was turned slightly away from him, she wasn't objecting. Boy, wonder what Archie would think of this?

"I'm trying my best to figure out who did this, okay?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. My reputation is ruined."

"Good thing I didn't have to worry about that in the first place." He chuckled. "Ah, good ol' high school."

"You wouldn't understand, Danny." She was standing apart from him now. "My boyfriend, my friends… they all hate me now. Ever since I told them all that it _was_ me in the picture, kissing _you_ of all people, they all flipped."

"I guess that explains why I saw Archie and Sarita holding hands in the hallway this morning."

"You're just making it worse."

"Lacey?" I peeked around again. It was Phoebe standing there, her mouth agape. "It _is_ true! I can't believe it!"

"Phoebe, no." Phoebe speed walked in the other direction and Lacey followed. Perfect. Now everyone thought Lacey was in cahoots with the person suspected of killing her best friend.

Damn. Danny was coming right this way. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Just as he was about to pass me, I stepped in front of him. "Holy-"

"How's it going, Desai?" I smiled, hoping he would return the favor.

"Not too good. I'm in even deeper shit than I was before. Looks like I dragged Lacey down with me, too."

"The girl from the picture, right?"

"Rico, I don't have time for this."

The intercom crackled. "Would Lacey Porter and Daniel Desai please report to the main office."

"Good luck." I pocketed my phone and walked down the hallway.

/

By the end of the day, I figured all the commotion about the pictures had died down and I could move on to the next phase of my plan. Frame Jo before she could go to the principal.

Unfortunately, my luck had run out. "Rico, the principal wants to see you in his office immediately," the secretary informed me as I closed the door of my locker.

I entered, my legs turning into weights as I moved. No matter how much I wanted to delay this meeting, it was happening.

"Have a seat, Mr. Rodriguez." The principal motioned towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon sir." I cleared my throat, prepared to answer any questions he might have.

"Mr. Rodriguez, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Why, no sir, not the faintest clue." Play it cool and act oblivious.

"A student has informed us that he or she knows you were behind yesterday's photo scandal."

"Sir, I assure you, I have absolutely nothing to do with that."

"Mr. Rodriguez, may I please see your cell phone?" No. No, no, no. The picture. I hadn't deleted it from my phone yet. My tragic flaw.

"How is this legal, sir? My cell phone is my personal property."

"I'm afraid there's no such thing as personal property on school grounds in such a situation." I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Calmly, I reached into my pocket and removed my phone. I handed it to him and waited for him to scroll through my gallery and find the picture. If he even knew _how_ to find it.

"Would you care to explain this, Mr. Rodriguez?" He turned the phone around to reveal what he already knew was there.

I felt eyes burning holes into the back of my neck. I turned and saw Jo standing just outside the doorway, talking to the guidance counselor. I couldn't actually believe this was happening. I knew what she was capable of, but I didn't think she would actually have the audacity to choose him over me.

"Sir, you have to understand, I-"

"Mr. Rodriguez, I am quite shocked and disappointed. As one of Green Grove High's best students, I thought you were above this trivial adolescent melodrama. I'm afraid I'll have to-"

I hung my head. This was it. There was nothing else I could do. Getting caught didn't have to be the end. I could make a twitter and expose all of Jo's secrets, become a gossip girl of some sort. If I was going down, she was coming down with me.

"Sir, I didn't take the picture."

"Pardon?"

"I didn't take the picture. It's my phone, but I didn't see the picture until yesterday at school. Like everyone else."

"Then who, by chance, _did_ take the photo?"

"It was Jo. She decided to race here and pin the blame on me. She borrowed my phone that same night. I wasn't in possession of it when the picture was taken."

"Why, Mr. Rodriguez, I don't know who to believe." That's the whole point though. Who do you believe when everyone lies?

Once more, I turned to look at Jo, who was now leaving the main office. She caught my eye, and I smirked. Maybe I was the Socio.

* * *

**A/N**: This idea came to me after I realized Rico could have a dark side. It would have been so interesting if he'd seen them together instead of Karen throwing the necklace into the river. It was inspired by Taking Back Sunday's "This Photograph is Proof (I Know You Know)." Give it a listen. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	2. Part II

It had been two weeks since the photo fiasco. The principal had demanded either Jo or I fess up or both of us would face suspension. I had taken the suspension and let Jo go free, even though I still chose to maintain my fake innocence. Jo deserved to be betrayed; she was nothing to me now.

To make matters worse, I had agreed to do two hundred hours of community service so my permanent record wouldn't be tarnished. Not a fair trade off if you ask me, but I had to do what I had to do.

Even though my hatred for both Jo and Danny only grew with each passing day, I had to pretend we were still on speaking terms at the very least.

After my week long suspension, I returned to find welcome back cards and candy in my locker.

"Surprise!" Jo ran up from behind and hugged me. In all of the years of our friendship, she'd barely ever touched me and now she was giving me a full on embrace. Talk about an invasion of privacy.

It's twisted, in a way. Before the disagreement and the picture, I would have foamed at the mouth at the thought of Jo circling her arms around my waist. Now, everything was different. Jo and Danny seemed to be closer than ever, and I had run out of ideas when it came to getting rid of him once and for all.

"Nice to have you back my friend." Danny gave me a fist bump, and I wrinkled my nose.

"What is all this for? You guys are acting like I was out sick. I got suspended because of you, Jo."

Jo faced me. "What on earth are you talking about Rico?"

"You know exactly what I mean. If you had just-"

"Just what? Taken the blame for something _you_ did? Why? Because I'm supposed to be loyal to you even when you're wrong?"

"You know why I had to do it, Jo. You practically made me do it."

"I didn't make you do anything." Jo glanced at my locker. "And fine, since you don't appreciate your only true friends anymore, fuck it." She grabbed the cards and ripped them in half. As she reached for the Skittles, I stepped in front of her. I knew she hated them, but I wasn't going to stand there and watch my favorite candy be taken from me. Not like how Danny had taken Jo from me.

Danny, who had been leaned up against a nearby wall, removed his earbuds and beckoned to Jo. "Come on, I think it's time we get out of here. Class is starting soon anyway."

I knew he'd been listening. He'd mastered the art of feigning obliviousness. He could see Jo was furious, and he ushered her away before I could do or say anything else. Before they disappeared from view, he turned around and pointed at me, probably warning me to watch my back.

/

At lunch, I thought about apologizing, but then thought better of it. I had no reason to be sorry, and I also had no regrets. Let Jo deal with the repercussions of her decisions.

I was sitting alone on purpose. I could have sat with my fellow Mathletes. However, their favorite conservation topic was the Pythagorean theory and I despised it. Just as I expected, Jo and Danny found me.

"We'll just pretend this morning was a figment of our imaginations." Jo sat down next to me, with Danny on her right.

"Whatever works for you," I opened my milk carton and took a sip. This wasn't what I wanted, but I had to act nonchalant.

"So, my birthday's next weekend," Danny announced. "Do you guys think I should throw a party?"

"Who would you invite?" I scoffed.

Jo kicked me under the table. "I think that's a great idea, Danny. My mom could make her signature coconut cake."

"Oh no. No coconuts. I'm deathly allergic, remember?"

"Drats! How could I forget? You took one bite at my ninth birthday party and then broke into hives."

So Danny was allergic to coconuts. An incomprehensible thought slowly crossed my mind. It was beyond scary to even consider, but I couldn't just let it pass.

"Actually, maybe you _should_ have a party. Invite the soccer team, some hot girls; it could be fun."

"That's the spirit, Rico!" Danny held up his hand for a high five, but I ignored it.

Jo eyed me curiously. "Rico, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you got back. Did something happen while you were gone?"

"Look, my little vacation was as fun as a root canal. Nothing more, nothing less. Just leave me alone." I took up my tray and walked towards the trash drop off area. I was tired of listening to Danny and Jo recall memories from their childhood, none of which I was a part of. I swallowed hard. He was the reason she was turning into an empty headed wannabe. She didn't realize he wanted girls like Lacey, so he'd never want her. I could think of only one way to show her how much she'd regret abandoning me.

/

I got a text from Danny on my way home from school. _Hey, I could really use some help with my math homework. I know you're not busy, so can you come over ASAP?_

I stared at my phone in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to keep myself from shaking. What a prick. He obviously thought I was a loser who had no life, so why did he want me around?

Once I arrived at the Desai house, I rang the doorbell. He answered on the first ring. "Rico, thanks for coming."

"No problem, man." I stepped into the foyer and instantly noticed the zebra stripe patterned fabric on the stairs. I loved zebras. Instead of commenting on it, I followed Danny into the living room.

He settled into a brown chair with a built in cup holder. He pulled his math book onto his lap and switched on the television. "You want a drink, man?"

I sat there, staring into space. My mind was flooded with images of his lifeless body. I could grab the vase sitting on the coffee table and bash him over the head with it. His blood and my DNA would be everywhere. I couldn't even try to feign innocence once his mother found him dead.

"Rico, are you all right buddy?" Danny was in front of me now, shaking my shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. Totally man. Everything's fine." I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my math textbook and some pencils.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Danny chuckled and flipped the channel. "So I'm having trouble understanding derivatives. Calculus, that's right up your alley if I remember correctly."

I wondered if his aunt's ghost haunted him. Asking him why he did it and if it was worth it. How could a small child commit such a heinous crime and be released back out into the real world? Danny was a psychotic murderer who could strike again at any moment. On anything, _anyone_. I had to put an end to his sickening mind games. He was probably trying to put all the girls at school under a spell so he could kill them just like he'd killed his aunt.

"Rico? You're doing it again. Are you sure it's not a bad time? You look a little spaced out."

"It's nothing dude. What page are you on?"

"235."

"Okay, derivatives. One of my favorite math concepts." After I'd explained how to find them and shown him a couple of examples, he invited me into the kitchen.

"Oatmeal raisin cookies, my favorite." He took a bite and sighed. "I sure missed these in juvie."

I took one and held it at arm's length to inspect it. Maybe he was already way ahead of me. "They're not burned, Rico. My mom's are the best. Just try it."

Not wanting to seem even more suspicious, I took a bite. It was delicious. "So tell me about your experiences while you were away, Danny. What was it like?" I had always wanted to get into the mind of a convicted killer. It was scary being so up close and personal, especially with no one else around, but this was the only way I could dehumanize him.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been. My first day there was pretty rough. But I didn't get beat up as often as some of the other guys. I had a really nice cell mate. Basically, before I knew it, the five years was up."

No way. No way was it that simple. He made it sound like boarding school or something. "You were never scared? You didn't miss home at all?" I prodded, hoping he would be honest.

"I was scared the first week. I missed my parents. Jo and Lacey, too of course. I imagined being able to leave after one or two years instead of five. My lawyer told me to take it one day at a time and focus on the brighter side of it all, however impossible it may seem." He took up another cookie and then opened the fridge. He set a milk carton onto the table and poured himself a glass. "You want some?"

"Uh…no, I'm fine thanks." I narrowed my eyes as he turned away to return the milk carton to the fridge. How could he go from talking about being cut off from the outside world like a caged animal to milk and cookies without batting an eye? Something was seriously wrong with this guy.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I think that was it. You really helped. I think I'll have more than a snowball's chance in hell when I take the test next week." He smiled. "Thanks a lot, man."

"No problem. Any time." I grabbed my book bag and headed for the door.

He proffered the plate of oatmeal raisin cookies. "None for the road?"

"I'll pass." Even though they were delicious, I didn't need to be accepting food from this lunatic.

"See you at school tomorrow!"

"Maybe not," I grumbled, opening the door and stepping outside.

/

I decided to head to the library and do some research on food allergies. After reading some articles on WebMD, I made my final decision. It was extremely difficult to imagine myself doing something so evil, but I was desperate. I was desperate for the attention Danny so effortlessly received. Everyone pretended to hate his guts, but I knew how most of the girls really felt. Lacey and Jo were only two of many who had fallen victim to his charm and good lucks.

Since the photo didn't seem to sway Jo, she obviously didn't care that she'd never have Danny where she wanted him. All she cared about was his companionship, no matter how nonsexual. This was definitely a blow to my ego. I thought she would have seen him for who he really was once and for all. I pictured her running into my arms, tears streaming down her face after she saw the pictures plastered to the walls. Instead, she'd completely ignored the obvious, choosing to focus on the faults in our ever deteriorating friendship.

It pained me to imagine Jo getting hurt. I loved her with all my heart. Although I had no proper way of showing my feelings, I think getting rid of Danny once and for all would certainly help my case.

On his birthday, I would bring over a small cake before the party. If he asked any questions, I would tell him to try it. Meanwhile, I would ask to use his bathroom and rummage through his medicine cabinet until I found his EpiPen. I would pocket it, find an excuse to rush out, and be on my way. Eventually, he would realize what had happened, hopefully after his throat closed up.

Even though my interest in murder, mystery, and the mind was immeasurable, I had never thought of myself as capable of doing such a thing. I didn't want to stoop to Danny's level. Becoming a secondhand version of him was never my intention. If I was able to go through with my plan, I hoped to teach Jo, Karen Desai, and the students of Green Grove High School a lesson. You can't let the bad guys win. And what is that old saying, again?

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

/

"Rico!" Jo ran up to me after the bell ending second period sounded. "What's been up with you lately? You haven't come to the diner three nights in a row."

"I've just been doing some solo studying." She gave me a strange look. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought you hated studying alone." I turned away and began walking to my locker.

"Is something wrong? Is your little brother sick again?" I felt the tips of my ears burn red. Jo knew talking about Ramon was off limits. He suffered from chronic seizures and had been in and out of the hospital since he was three.

I whipped around. "Why are you doing this, huh? Are you trying to appeal to my emotions? Because you're doing a terrible job."

"Rico, I just want to know why. Why you're not acting like my best friend anymore. The best friend I know."

Our eyes locked. Jo's were watery, and I'm sure mine were cold and hard. "Jo, I-"

"What's going on, guys?" Danny appeared out of nowhere, shattering the tension.

"Nothing," Jo whispered. She began walking away. "Come on Danny."

He took a step forward, then looked back at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, it will be," I replied. Soon enough.

/

The first few days of my community service were awful. I wondered if my punishment was anywhere near as bad as what Danny had gone through. I would have asked him, but I couldn't tell anyone about the community service, not even my parents. After I revealed I'd been suspended for a whole week, they refused to acknowledge me with more than polite greetings and one word answers.

Even though most people at school didn't even know my name, I still refused to believe I didn't matter. Danny was the one who didn't matter. He was going to hell anyway, so why waste time trying to build a relationship with him? Once he sunk his teeth in, his next victim was forever tainted. He'd already done it to Jo, apparently Lacey too, and he probably thought I was next.

After I'd sorted all two hundred files and turned them into the secretary, I was finally allowed to take a break. I checked my phone and saw a missed call from Jo. I clicked on her contact information, pressed call, and waited. She picked up right before it went to voicemail.

"Thanks for calling back. I almost thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Jo, stop being dramatic. We're not in first grade or anything. Of course we're still friends. Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I thought you were coming over to my place to help me and Danny write up the invitations."

"Shoot, I forgot. I promised my mom I'd mow the lawn."

"Danny didn't see you when he was walking home from school. What's going on, Rico?"

My nostrils flared. "Nothing, Jo. Tell Danny to stay out of my fucking business." I pressed end. It was just like him to start keeping tabs on me. Just like any other criminal who had tracks to cover. I needed to start taking notes for when it was my turn.

/

I woke up with a start, sweating as if I'd run for miles and miles. I dreamed of spirits, séances, and the afterlife. What was Tara Desai doing in the afterlife? Would she want to reconnect with Danny once he joined her there? If I really went through with this, would I be just another criminal who deserved to burn in hell?

Tara had earned her wings, but I knew I never could. I had to sacrifice peace after death because of her nephew. He left me no choice.

I slowly got dressed. When I opened my drawer to (hopefully) find two matching socks, I noticed an envelope with my name on it lying on the floor. It must have fallen out of my backpack yesterday afternoon. Jo had given me the invitation two days ago. It was now the day before the party.

Right now, I was scared out of my mind. Once I did this, my life would be forever changed. My freedom would be gone. My family would disown me. Even though I didn't have to go through with it, I went to the store and purchased the cake anyway. I still had time to back out, but I didn't think Danny amounted to $9.99. He was worthless. A seemingly innocent birthday gift would prove to be the end of him, if I got what I wanted. For once, I hoped at least one of my dreams would come true.

/

Saturday morning. My last day of being Rico Rodriguez, the average high school loser. Tonight, I would go to sleep a killer. Tomorrow morning I would wake up and go to church as a sinner. Thou shall not kill? What about self defense, protection? Danny was already a murderer. Killing him would hurt no one.

My parents had taken Ramon to the doctor an hour before, so I went down to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. My hands shook as I watched the cornflakes fall. I spilled the milk onto the counter as I tried to pour it because I couldn't stop fidgeting. I inhaled sharply and sopped up the milk with a dishrag.

I stared at the bowl of cornflakes. I couldn't eat. I could barely think straight. The house phone rang, but I didn't answer it. If I talked to anyone before I saw Danny, I would probably break down and confess to a crime that hadn't even been committed yet.

Since it was only 10:30, I had some time to kill. Time to kill before I killed an actual person. How appropriate. I considered going back to sleep, but I needed to review the plan in my head before the time came. Mistakes were not an option here.

I would take the cake over to Danny's house. Make him eat a piece. Steal the EpiPen. Leave within five minutes. Bury the EpiPen near the old fort. Return home and act normal. Then I would wait. Wait for the nightly news to announce the long overdue death of Danny Desai. My work would be done.

/

At noon, the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole. It was Jo as usual, popping up at the worst times. I answered it, still in my pajamas. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Rico, hey, I wanted to know if you were still coming to the party."

I shook my head. "My parents need some help painting Ramon's new room."

"But-"

"But nothing Jo! I'm not going."

Jo cleared her throat. "Fine. Bye I guess." She spun around, mounted her bike, and rode off.

I slammed the door. It was time.

/

A little over an hour later, I knocked three times on the door, cake in hand. Danny opened it, a huge smile on his face. "Hey man, you're here early."

"Yeah, I wanted to drop this off."

"Jo told me you had to bail." I sniffed. His cologne was so strong, I almost choked.

"I won't be long," I snapped. He gave me a look, then led me inside.

"Thanks," he said, taking the cake from me and setting it on the kitchen counter. "Is it my favorite?"

"You know it." I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should find some excuse to take it back or convince him not to eat any. Then I studied him as he moved casually around the kitchen. The sway of his skinny hips, his perfect posture, how much bigger his shoes were than mine. His hair was down, and it kept falling into his face. I bet Jo wanted to run her hands through it. Too bad she'd never get the chance.

"Did you want to help set up?"

"Nah, I really should head back." I glanced over my shoulder. "But can I use your restroom first?"

"Sure. Upstairs, second door on the left." I jogged up the stairs, found the bathroom, and made sure to lock the door behind me. I stood there with my back to the door for two and a half minutes, in case he'd followed me upstairs.

Then I flushed the toilet for show and ran the faucet while I rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Where was his EpiPen? After ten minutes of searching turned up nothing, I came out of the bathroom to find Danny standing in the hallway.

"You okay man? I was about to come check on you."

"Ah, that bowel movement." I clutched my stomach. "Don't go in there for a while, just a warning."

He smirked and we both walked back downstairs. "Would you like a piece of cake? It's delicious, I already tried it."

Perfect. I didn't even have to coax him into it. He fell into the trap all on his own. "No thanks, dude. I should be on my way. It's almost two."

As I was about to leave, I turned and saw him licking some icing off his fingers. "Have a nice time tonight," I called out, even though I knew the party wouldn't be happening. I wondered how long it would take before he realized. I couldn't find his EpiPen in the bathroom and I hadn't gotten the chance to check his room, but hopefully he wouldn't have time to find it before…the end.

/

As soon as I got home, I raced upstairs and started bawling. What had I done? I was a monster. I could never beg for forgiveness because I didn't deserve it. I had taken another human life out of jealousy. How could someone like me be the perpetrator in a crime of passion?

There was a knock at my door. "Rico, dinner's almost ready!" My mom called out.

I sniffled. "I'm not hungry."

My phone rang again and again, but I refused to answer it. I knew it was Jo. Finally, after working up the nerve to lift my head from my pillow, I picked up my phone. A record ten missed calls from Jo. I couldn't bring myself to listen to the voicemails.

My phone vibrated in my hand. I answered it this time. "Jo?"

"Rico, you won't you believe this." I could hear the tears in her voice. "Danny's dead."

I cleared my throat. "What do you mean, Danny's dead?" I tried to hide the fact that I, too, had been crying.

"His mom found him when she came home from work, a few hours before the party was supposed to start. She said he was all swollen, like he'd had an allergic reaction."

"Oh my gosh," I breathed out, doing my best to act completely shocked. So Danny hadn't gotten to his EpiPen in time. He was really dead. Because of me. "I'm so sorry Jo."

"I am too," she croaked, her voice breaking. She took a shuddery breath. "I just lost my best friend." I shook my head. She'd already lost her true best friend the moment she let back Danny into her life.

"His family will be in my prayers," I lied before ending the call. Jo still couldn't let go of him, even after death. No matter what I did, he would always have the top spot in her heart. I would never be him. Jo would never let anyone take his place.

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to turn this into a three part story. Thanks to the few people who reviewed Part I! Hope you enjoyed Part II and please review!


End file.
